galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology Tree
System total rewrite commencing. Research in GC is done one tech at a time, via a set number of posts. You have several tiers to research from, but to go on, you must have at least something in the prior tier, and applicable all prereqs. Any prereq is stated in the weapon's list. Research in GC is done one technology (tech) at a time, and is by post count (Ex: Chemical Ballistics, 1/15). The tech system allows you to specialize heavily in whatever technological branches you want, and doesn't require you to pay attention to anything else unless it can benifit the systems you have prior. For starting up, one gets 'tech points' to which you can allocate among the categories for tiers, and select systems within it for that tech point. You still follow the advancement rule, you cannot have something you lack prereqs for. New systems are spread out among tiers, with upgrades and new versions of the same weapon you have, eventually coming across a new weapon as the tiers advance. Weapons Tier 1 -Chemical Ballistics 15 posts A basic projectile weapon using chemical explosives to propel a kinetic shell, Functions on land and in space. -Basic Missiles 20 posts Basic missile propulsion sections, incapable of maneuvering both in atmospher and space due to design limitation. Max yield 5 kt. -Focusing Lens 10 posts The first step and part of a laser of any form, the focusing lenses allow a coherent light beam instead of a flashlight. -Dazzler 15 posts Weapon designed to blind a target, typically land based. Tier 2 -Mk2 Chem Ballistics 20 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics Improvements to the chemicals used to propel the shell down the cannon, and general improvements to the damage and penetration of the shell itself, permitting higher effective damage and kinetic vector. -Improved Propellants 10 posts, Prereqs: Chemical Ballistics The improvement of missile and cannon propellants enabling faster and harder hitting for these types of weapons. -Enhanced Tracking 15 posts, Prereqs:Basic Missiles The improvement of missile guidance and tracking systems enabling missiles to better and more quickly achieve a lock on their target, and increasing the missile's resistance to countermeasures. - Weapon Grade Lasers 15 posts, prereqs: Focusing Lens The development of true space combat grade lasers, which are capable of burning into hostile targets from fleet combat distances. -High Yield Charges 10 posts The development of higher yield warheads for all missile weapons. Allows use of High-Yield Warheads, which trade missile maneuverability characteristics for increased damage. Also increases the maximum allowable warhead yield on standard missiles to (x) (k or m?)t. Tier 3 -Mk3 Chem Ballistics 25 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Chem Ballistics Further development of the chemical ballistic cannon to allow even greater performance characteristics, damage, and kinetic vector. -High Energy Propellants 15 posts, Prereqs: Improved Propellants -Particle Beams 30 posts The development of beamer weapons based on the firing of charged particles, which damage targets through molecular disruption and heating. -Mk2 Lasers 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapons Grade Lasers The improvement of lasers of higher power and intensity, providing increased damage per shot. -Narrow Focus Beam 20 posts, Prereqs: Weapon Grade Lasers The development of specialized laser weapons, which utilize a narrower and more powerful beam, for higher damage at the cost of affected surface area. Tier 4 -Mk 4 Chem Ballistics 30 posts, Prereqs: Mk3 Chem Ballistics -Mk 2 Particle Beams 35 posts, Prereqs: Particle Beams -Mk3 Lasers 25 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Lasers -Heavy Explosive Charges 30 posts Development of explosive charges for missiles which permit a further increase in total standard missile yield to (x) (k or m) t. Tier 5 -Plasma Blaster 30 posts An energy cannon designed to fire a contained and condensed bolt of reactor or stored plasma at a target. Inflicts high thermal and some kinetic damage to the target on impact. Tier 6 -Gauss Cannon 20 posts -Rail Gun 20 posts -Electrolasers An energy weapon based on the use of electrons to conduct to and do damage to targets. Ineffectual outside atmosphere. -Spasers A weapon utilizing the phenomena of surface plasmons,creating excitiations on the target's surface to deal molecular damage. -Nanofletchettes A mass cannon which fires hundreds of small-sized, razor sharp nanofibers at a target, delivering little kinetic vector but slicing through armor plating. -Plasma Beam A beamer weapon which fires a confined stream of reactor or stored plasma in a continual stream at the target for considerable thermal damage, and less so, some kinetic damage. -Neutron Beam Beamer which fires a confined beam of neutral atomic particles at the target. Designed primarily to kill crew and bomb planetary populations; has little effect against shields, hulls, and rad-resistant armor. -Torpedoes Large contained balls of energy launched and fired out of specialized launch tubes to cripple capital ships and star bases. Not to be confused with super-heavy missiles, a physical variant of the e-torpedo. Tier 7 -Lancer 50 Posts An ion beamer weapon, designed primarily for disabling shields and potentially wreaking havok with ship systems. Ineffective at best versus armor. Tier 15 -Antimatter Beams Beam weapons designed to fire confined beams of antimatter at a target for critical impact. Power Systems Tier 1 -Internal Combustion Generators 10 posts Uses combustible fuel to power a vessel. -Solar Mercury Boiler 15 posts Tier 2 -Mk2 Combustion Generators 15 posts, Prereqs: Internal Combustion Generators -High Endurance Cables 10 posts Power Cables designed for higher durability and power transfer capacity than previous power cables. Increases reactor systems durability and speed of energy transfer from reactor to subsystems. -Fiber Optic Cables 15 posts Tier 3 -Mk3 Combustion Generators 20 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Combustion Generators -Cable Shear Resistance 20 posts, Prereq: High Resistance Cables(?) Further development of power cable systems, providing an even higher level of reactor systems durability. -Photovoltaic Panels 25 posts Panels designed to efficiently capture sunlight and convert it into energy. Tier 4 -Mk4 Combustion Generators 24 posts, Prereqs: Mk3 Combustion Generators -Mk2 Solar Mercury Boiler 30 posts, Prereqs: Solar Mercury Boiler -Beamed Power: Lasers x posts, Prereqs: Laser Communications Development of laser technology based off the communications system which allows for "microwaving" of power directly from a generation source to other orbital platforms, space vehicles, or properly rigged ground installations. -Basic EMP hardening 20 posts Development of shielding and hardening techniques for all electronic components on a ship. Increases all components EMP disable/damage resistance. Tier 5 -Mk3 Solar Mercury Boiler 35 posts, Prereqs: Mk2 Solar Mercury Boiler -Fission Generator 30 posts The development of nuclear fission-based power systems, providing power above and beyond that of conventional-fuel power systems. Tier 6 -Fusion Generator The development of relatively cleaner, safer, and more powerful generators utilizing fusion of low-mass elements. -Cold Fusion Generator PreReq: Fusion Generator The development of reactors capable of producing fusion at normal and low temperatures, increasing stability, potentially at the cost of total output. Tier 13 -Antimatter Reactors PreReq: The development of reactors utilizing the controlled annihilation of matter and antimatter as a power source. Propulsion Tier 1 -Combustion Engines 10 Posts -Ion Drives 10 Posts -Solar Sails 10 Posts -Nuclear Pulse Engine -Gas Core Fission Drive Tier 2 -Fusion Drives -Laser Thermal Engine Tier 6 -Antimatter Drives Fields/Shields Tier 1 -Basic Magnetic Dampening 10 posts -Weak Projected Magnetic Field 10 posts Tier 2 -Inertial Dampening Field 15 posts Development of inertial dampeners, which lessen the kinetic vector effects of ballistic weaponry. -Point Deflector 10 posts -Basic Energy Shield Array 15 posts Communications Tier 1 -Radio 10 posts Traditional radio wave-based communication polished and improved into the space era. The most basic effective communications solution available for STL purposes. Tier 2 -Laser Communications 20 posts, Prereqs: Focusing lens System of visual and infrared-spectrum point to point laser beaming which permits transfer of data over a distance. Tier 3 -Subspace Communications 30 posts The development of transmitters which send radio or other data at high warp speed through subspace. This enables true FTL communication at an effective range and scale. Tier 4 -Quantum Entanglement 60 posts Point to point communications system with extreme range for small sized messages. -Hyperspace Communication Booster 30 posts, Prereqs: Subspace Communications The development of more robust and powerful subspace communications systems which can penetrate a deeper phase range than normal subspace transmitters, enabling subspace transmitters to penetrate the deeper hyperspace variance, enabling easier contact with hyperspaced assets, and increasing signal range. Construction Tier 1 -Hangar Platforms 15 posts -Frigate Construction 10 posts -Orbital Shipyard Construction -Orbital Station Construction Tier 2 -Fighter Production 10 posts -Bomber Production 10 posts -Remote Station Construction 15 posts Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Metallurgy/Armoring Tier 1 -Iron Plating Tier 2 -Plating Tier 3 - Plating Tier 4 - Plating Tier 5 - Plating Tier 6 - Plating Computing Systems/AI Category:Creatione infinitum mundi Category:Lore